


藍莓蛋糕

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505
Summary: 本子試閱





	藍莓蛋糕

精緻的糕點放在瓷製的小碟子上，上頭的鮮奶油還很新鮮，莓果像是現摘的一樣－－的確，最近Colin在老家種了些莓，他昨天帶著木籃子去庭院摘了不少回來，Simon就坐在家門口的階梯抽著菸，看逆光中的他坐在板凳上挑選小藍莓的顏色，白色襯衫微微泛著光，隨著他微笑上升的空氣，他覺得安靜時的他還是讓人覺得可愛多了。  
接著Colin塞了一顆藍莓進自己嘴裡，多汁又甜蜜的口感讓沈溺在尼古丁裡頭的Simon回到了現實。他的白襯衫沾上了不少泥土和莓果的汁液，站起身伸出手拍掉Colin上身的樹葉，接過他左手拿著的木籃，悄悄牽著他空蕩蕩的袖子走回家。  
  
最近天氣不太好，趁著難得有陽光的時候出去採了一點莓果，樹葉上頭的水珠似乎能反射出彩虹的光。又是個下雨的一天，Colin從昨晚就在看食譜試著自己做些小糕點，上次烤的餅乾很成功讓他心裡有了些成就感，這次打算做些蛋糕下午茶時配著茶享用。雖然Simon會煮些家常菜，不過從未自己做過甜點，最多只有小時候幫忙媽媽與妹妹做蛋糕時的記憶。這次Simon依然站在一旁待命，幫Colin做攪拌之類的工作，畢竟自從A.R.C.垮臺後他就把義肢給拆了，他說果然還是不能習慣這種東西裝在身上，義眼也是換成了最原始的裝飾用途，在陽光下會透著微光的樣子十分美麗。  
「幫我攪拌麵糊。」  
他一面嚐著果醬的味道一面說著。空蕩蕩的右手看了果然還是不太習慣，不過好處就是偷偷牽起他的袖子不會被發現。Simon也聽話的抱起流理台上的鋼盆，努力地攪拌著麵糊，等到他成塊後再拿出來搓揉。  
「很熟練嘛，看來以後叫你做就好。」  
一旁的男人拍掉身上的麵粉，嘴角白色的粉末仍然還在，不過他笑起來仍然很好看。那些粉塵惹的Simon想打噴嚏，不過他還是強忍著反射動作，回嘴了Colin。  
「白痴，明明是你要吃的。」  
有些惱怒的回答，不過其實他已經很習慣這種相處方式了，實際上只是反射性地想罵一下他，一點生氣的感覺都沒有，甚至還感到很開心。  
「以後你想我時也可以做給自己吃。」  
語調變得有那麼點嚴肅，Colin也四十多了，雖然持續的運動和探勘工作還是有，不過身體狀況仍然日況愈下，上次回到家後發了高燒三天不退把Simon給急瘋了。  
「……。」  
刻意低下頭用瀏海遮住自己的眼神，不願讓對方看見自己的表情，不過Colin當然注意到了他的不對勁，玩笑果然還是太過火了嗎？  
「開玩笑的，我會一直陪你。」  
Colin把額頭靠在了對方的肩膀上頭，安撫性地拍了拍他的頭髮，把他凌亂的樣子給整理得體。  
  
  
他們交往有九年了，雖然這之間的分分合合也不少，為了工作為了家族……不過他們兩人都不太介意這種關係，分開後再度見面還是和以前一樣拌嘴。一年前A.R.C.垮台後，Colin就在一次性愛後提出想回Node13住的理想，原本Simon還以為是他還沒從餘韻裡頭出來，沒想到隔天醒來他就收拾好行李，要Simon快點去洗漱後開車回老家，當時的Simon以為自己還沒醒來要Colin再說一遍又一遍。  
在車上Colin放著自己的專輯，這幾年他陸陸續續寫了不少曲子，不過他還是對第一張專輯情有獨鍾。倒是Simon坐在副駕駛座看著窗外的景色移動，沒有心在音樂上頭的感覺。注意到對方的Colin刻意換了一個合輯，上頭寫著「Xenon Vol.5」，Simon當然被自己調的音給嚇得肩膀抽動了一下，馬上解開他鎖定的音量後開口罵他。  
「不要這麼兇嘛，Simon，你要體諒老人家耳朵不大好。」  
他刻意拔高了音量，要Simon冷靜一些。不過膝蓋想也知道這個聽力可以坐在客廳，聽見房裡Simon肚子餓的聲音的男人不可能中聽。於是講不過他的Simon只好悶著一肚子氣往窗外看。景色已經從大都市慢慢變成荒郊野外，接著又經過一個一個小城市才抵達Neumann家族其中一個宅邸，老實說Simon也不曉得他們家族到底有幾棟房子。雖然不大，但是有個還不錯的庭院，Simon對這裡挺滿意的。  
打開後車廂時幾個小行李掉了下來，接著是更多行李像雪崩一樣地崩塌，Colin站在一旁微笑，而Simon有些生氣地叫他快點來幫忙。他們就這麼抱著數量龐大的行李往屋子裡走，一開門就是飛塵在空氣裡頭沉浮，讓鼻子不太好的Simon打了個噴嚏，那些行李硬生生地全部掉到了地上，雖然數量不多但還是砸的Simon腳疼。  
  
他們搬完行李後就回到了Colin小時候的臥室休息，他開了一罐沁涼的啤酒開始說自己小時候的故事。似乎有一段時間暫住在這裡，是為了父親的研究，那段時間Colin時常和父親在院子看星星，被蚊子叮的滿身是包也願意，畢竟這是父親少數會讓自己晚些睡的方法，父親會教自己每一顆星星和他們連成星座的名字，小小的腦袋每一次都試圖把每一個名字記熟，不過昏沉沉的腦袋隔天早上只記住自己被幾隻蚊子咬了。  
接著他掀開了一旁的木箱，老舊的木板發出擦撞的咿呀聲，上頭的鎖都被鏽得沒有作用了，但Colin仍然拿出了床底下的小鑰匙轉開他。他拿出了一隻被修補很多次的泰迪熊，不過毛絨絨的樣子仍然十分可愛，十分帶有童年的味道，Colin輕輕抓緊他若有所思的樣子。  
「都這麼老舊了呢……」  
看上去縫補過很多次，根據線的凌亂可以判斷是出於小孩之手。上頭沒有太多花俏的裝飾，他就是一隻熊，或許Colin小時候都抱著他進入夢鄉，他曾說過他很怕黑，不過是真是假就說不定了。  
「Mr. Simon，和Mr. Bear說你好。」  
「……你好。」  
Colin把那隻熊接近他的鼻頭，過敏源又讓他打了個噴嚏。  
  
  
第九年，他們對於婚姻隻字未提，倒是有個每天早上起床接吻做愛的習慣。他們誰也不喜歡發誓，一輩子太長，下輩子太遠。比起這些Simon更喜歡現在就抱著Colin接吻，對他說今天晚餐的菜色，漫無目的坐在沙發上頭互相依靠。對Colin來說也是，他老是喜歡甜言蜜語，但他從不提到一輩子這個概念，對他來說一輩子可能只到明天，他可不能讓戀人苦等下輩子的到來，為了自己荒廢這輩子的光陰，那樣太自私了。  
不過他們仍然去訂製了對戒，上頭沒有寶石也沒有任何裝飾品，銀色的環狀物裡頭寫著對方的名字，因為探勘工作的關係Colin不太喜歡戴著它，倒是更喜歡把他放在胸前的小口袋裡，而Simon則是把他用條銀鍊子掛在胸前，互相都把對方放在最靠近心跳的位置。有時Colin會調侃他很意外的浪漫，不過Simon不過是拿起叉子指著他要他快點吃完義大利麵。  
  
自從回到Node13後，他們的生活變得悠閒許多，沒有大都市的繁忙，夜晚只有星空在照亮城市。Simon很慶幸自己不再是那些星星的其中一員，多了更多時間可以玩音樂，和以前的團員們聚聚，雖然他還是更喜歡當個正義的笨蛋，時不時就打開程式碼晃幾眼，搞得他最近開始戴眼鏡了。  
  
「你戴眼鏡的樣子真帥，哈。」  
  
Colin帶有嘲笑意味的語氣讓Simon不太開心。他的眼睛晃了一下，最近視力實在愈來愈糟了，上次把糖加成鹽巴讓Colin好一陣子都不願意出去收衣服。當他再次睜開痠痛的眼睛，眼前的男人瞇著雙眼捧著自己的臉龐，在耳旁用溫熱的氣息要求Simon吻他，被丟到一旁的眼鏡孤零零反照著曖昧的身影。  
嘗試隔著衣料讓男人起反應，沒想到先起了反應的是自己。Colin摀著嘴試圖不讓聲音洩露出來，可那男人仍然毫不留情地刺激自己最敏感的地方，他已經從剛開始交往時的生澀變得相當熟練了，但是Colin不習慣主導權被搶走的感覺，到了最後還是自己硬撐著身子要奪回主導權。Simon也不討厭這種感覺，他倒是蠻喜歡戀人主動的樣子，用不了多久兩個人都到達了巔峰。  
  
煙霧和尚未散去的餘韻。Colin覺得他難得的壞習慣除了每天熬夜到兩點半以外，就是性事後老是讓房間充滿菸草的味道，不過他不討厭。粗糙的手指沿著脊椎的形狀往下滑，纖細的背影在暖光下顯得似乎比平常還要寬大，上頭被自己抓出不少紅痕，看上去忍不住讓人想笑。散亂的金髮在肩膀上頭有著不規律的曲線，緩緩坐起身的Colin私自用手指在燈光下勾勒出他們的線條。  
令人安心的穩定呼吸聲和能夠致人昏迷的二氧化碳氣體，他不曉得是哪個讓他腦袋變得昏沉，迷惘間他見到Simon撇過頭望向自己的樣子，那些煙霧愈來愈靠近自己，直到無法看清煙霧的樣貌，就像他不會記得寒唇吻上自己的溫度。  
  
小藍莓點綴在鮮奶油上頭更添幾分可愛，自從認識Colin後大概是每天都像螞蟻一樣吃了不少甜食，幸虧Simon是不容易胖的體質，要不然像他這種成天坐在電腦前的工程師大概會長不少肉，上次Colin開玩笑地說他要是變胖就會拉著他去探勘了，但大概是沒有機會。男人翻閱樂譜的同時把一小勺鮮奶油放進嘴裡，每次Simon都有些期待若是鮮奶油要是沾到那些文獻上他會有什麼反應。  
Colin似乎是注意到了自己拿著盤子站在書櫃旁看著自己的模樣，之後用眼神示意要他坐來自己對面的木椅，上頭擺了幾本對方昨天沒看完的哲學書。他也順應對方的話，把書本放腳邊的地上後就坐下了，對面的男人倒是沒有看自己一眼，自顧自地又舀了一勺蛋糕放進嘴裡。  
「Colin。」  
戴著細框眼鏡的中年男人抬頭看了一眼Simon，平靜的表情卻在挑起的眉毛中帶有疑惑的神情，少見的表情讓Simon忘了他原本要說什麼，於是慌亂地隨意搪塞一句話過去。  
「……我愛你。」  
對方像是看孩子的天真爛漫而微微笑了出來，惹得Simon有些不愉快的感覺，不過看見對方一如往常嘲笑自己的表情，自己不自覺也笑了出來。


End file.
